


Сломанные

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Gen, POV Leo Fitz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Они изменились слишком сильно и слишком не вовремя.АПД: Лео видит результаты анализа ДНК Скай





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан во время выхода 2-го сезона

Пальцы снова сотрясает нервной судорогой, он пытается удержать в руке ультратонкий паяльник, но безрезультатно. Безумно дорогой инструмент выскальзывает из нетвердой хватки и со стуком падает на пол. Он смотрит на него не со злобой, а с досадой. Злоба достается руке – пальцы он сжимает в кулак настолько сильно, что кажется – ещё чуть-чуть и на коже проступят капельки крови.

Его тело его бесит.

Он с трудом вспоминает, как это: быть нормальным, чувствовать кончики пальцев, контролировать все свои движения… Или он, наоборот, помнит это слишком хорошо? И теперь он ненавидит себя и сходит с ума от мыслей, которые прежде мог свободно выразить, а теперь просто не может выдавать из себя нужные слова. Его раздражает собственная медлительность и рассеянность, которая, кажется, вышла на новый невиданный уровень.

\- Хэй, Турбо, ты в порядке? – хлопок по плечу и встревоженный голос Мака выдергивают из вязкой темноты самокопания, в которую так легко свалиться.

Турбо. Хм. Интересно: в какой момент Мак стал его так называть? Когда его присутствие перестало нагружать? Он, наверное, один из немногих людей, кто принимает его, понимает и не пытается исправить.

\- Да, порядок, - спокойно отвечает Фитц, поднимая паяльник с пола. – Руку свело.

\- У. Помочь? – вопрос искренний, Маку действительно не все равно, и он благодарен за это.

\- Не, спасибо, я должен справиться сам. Мелкая моторика и все такое, - мягко отказался он.

\- Как скажешь! – поднял руки Мак. – Если что – я в автобусе.

Его шаги быстро растворяются в шуме повседневной работы лаборатории, и Фитц с трудом удерживается от страдальческого стона – руку вновь простреливает судорогой, и он сжимает паяльник слишком сильно – капельки крови все-таки орошают край рубашки.

\- Да, запустите проверку ДНК немедленно. Мне нужны результаты как можно скорее, - голос Джеммы всегда выделяется, он настолько родной и нужный, что на мгновение он даже забывает о том, что все уже в прошлом: и его нормальность, и их непосредственные отношения, и «ФитцСиммонс» тоже.

Джемма изменилась. Что-то погасло в её глазах после «Гидры» и Трипа. Теперь стоит ему встретиться с ней взглядом, жуткий холод пробирает тело до самых костей, а липкий ужас сковывает сердце, потому что такая Симмонс – умная, безжалостная, напуганная, - способна на действительно страшные вещи.

Фитц поднимает голову и взглядом прослеживает за лаборантом, тут же выполнившим её указание – кровь Скай отправилась на анализ ДНК. Отметив для себя приблизительное время готовности результатов, Фитц, продолжает борьбу со своими руками.

…

Анализы готовы.

Скай стоит напротив него, обнимая плечи руками, и что-то в её взгляде, в том, как она держится – кажется, что она вот-вот упадет, - кажется ему безумно знакомым… Он не знает, что думать. Результат – такой страшный, такой неправильный – ошеломляет.

Скай изменилась.

И когда её тело сотрясает еле заметная дрожь с каждым сказанным им словам, когда она захлебывается словами не в силах вынести правды, которой так боится, когда её глаза наполняются слезами, Фитц понимает, что ему показалось таким знакомым.

Она такая же, как и он.

Сломанная.

Не важно, что за преобразование случилось там, в храме, это Скай, и она уже никогда не сможет стать прежней. И ей страшно. Потому что никто не примет этого. Потому что теперь она несет угрозу. Потому что теперь её будут бояться даже самые близкие люди – она уже видела этот страх в глазах Джеммы.

Боже… Симмонс.

Если она увидит результаты… Скай…

Никто не заслуживает такого. Никто. Тем более Скай.

Когда Джемма прекращает её карантин, на основании абсолютно идеальных результатов, Фитц видит шок, неуверенность и безграничную благодарность заполняющую взгляд Скай, и это бесценно. Потому что она понимает его. Всегда понимала. И до его проблем, и после. А сейчас она не просто понимает, она чувствует так же, как он. И он не может, просто не имеет права, оставить её один на один с тем ужасом, что перед ней открылся.

Скай - часть его небольшой семьи.


End file.
